Neon Genesis Evagelion: Refresh
by Sekaya93
Summary: An orphan and a runaway psychic jump on a plane and end up in the heart of NERV headquarters in a plane crash. Mild Japanese speech and three original characters 3rd person perspective.
1. The Unforgettable Flight

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Neon Genesis or an of the Anime/Manga's characters I do however own 2 of my original characters: Sekaya Uchiha and Tenshi Kouken. My cousin owns the third original Character, Hayashi Hikari.

Now on with the story!

* * *

_Ch1: The Unforgettable Flight_

Sekaya sat in the comfortable plane seat and stared out the window at Tokyo-3 which would be her new home from now on. She had been saving up for YEARS for this opportunity to travel to Japan. She worked hard to earn money for Japanese lessons just so she can go.

"More ginger ale, Miss?" The flight attendant asked to her. She gave a warm smile reassuring some how. Sekaya just grinned back and responded: "Yes, Thanks."

Sekaya was an orphan who doesn't know of her parents or her origin since her name is clearly proof that she isn't truly American. She ran away from the orphanage when she was 10 and was living on the street since then. The girl right next to her was fast asleep. Her blond-orange streaked hair draped over her tanned face. She looked around 14 with no parents with her on the plane. Sekaya just assumed that This girl was on a vacation or trip to visit her relatives.

Suddenly, The plane lurched slamming Sekaya forward into the seat in front of her also making the girl smack her face instantly waking her up. "Ow! -The Hell's the big deal!" She cursed.

A women came up over the intercom...

"Everybody fasten your seat belts and try to stay calm" She said in a tone that wouldn't calm ANYBODY down. The girl next to me jumped at what she heard.

"Don't tell me..." She jumped over Sekaya and looked out the window. They saw a white and black figure causing much destruction to Tokyo-3.

"A real live Angel..." The girl muttered.

"Angel?" I asked. "Aren't they suppose to be all holy beings form heaven?"

"Not those angels these are Angels. All but one of the Angels are the progeny of Adam, itself the "First Angel". All Angels produce AT-Fields of varying strengths, and all are identified as "blood type: blue". They all possess S2 engines, and most have an externalized core which serves as the seat of their souls." She explained. She seemed to know a lot about them. Sekaya looked at her amazed at what she knew. "Oh I've studied these Angels, my dream has always been to be an EVA pilot. I actually ran away from home just to be one..." Sekaya looked at her shocked.

"Really! Why?" Sekaya asked.

"Well... I've always wanted a little action in my life and not to mention I admire their bravery."

"Your lucky you have parents I never EVER had parents I- AHHHH" Sekaya started but the plane was lurched once again, and then torn in half. The one half was tossed to the side while the one that Sekaya and This other girl was in was now staring this Angel in the face. They both looked on terrified and glad they had there seat belts on.

Then suddenly, a red mecha came and punched the Angel in the face causing the plane to free fall. All the passengers screamed in horror until a purple mecha caught the plane and set it near a building and it wasn't the airport. It had the letters N.E.R.V. on it. The girl unbuckled and jumped out immediately.

"What are you doing?!" Sekaya said in complete and utter shock. The girl unbuckled Sekaya's seat belt and yanked her out of the cushioned seat. She pulled Sekaya To the door and stood there in awe.

"I can't believe I'm actually here at NERV we can't get in with out a key but…ugh…" The girl sighed. "The name's Tenshi by the way, Tenshi Kouken. My parents are originally from Japan. They moved to Vermont because they thought it would be far enough away fro the Angels to keep me safe. But I guess I just couldn't stay away, I've always been a girl looking for excitement and Danger and -gasp- look out.!!" She said pulling Sekaya down onto the ground as a strangely shaped weapon shot right through the large door and created an opening, leading to a huge hallway. Tenshi's eyes widened.

"Come on ummm ummm…I didn't quite catch your name…"

"Sekaya, Sekaya Uchiha." She replied.

"Well come on Sekaya!! Let's go!" Tenshi grabbed her arm and they dashed into the hallway. They entered the hallway and there were people panicking and all running in one direction. Some with clip boards, some with papers. Then suddenly a boy ran down this hallway at full speed at Sekaya and practically ran her over.

"Excuse Me!!" She yelled at him. He turned around and looked at her as if he didn't understand. "Oh that's right we're in Japan..." Sekaya cleared her throat. "_Sumimasen!_" She yelled. "_Anata wa ware o banpu desu._ (You bumped me!)" She said fluently. Tenshi, jaw dropped,stared at her in awe. The boy turned to her and stared as well.

"_Tch, Gomen'nasai...Anta Baka..._(Tch, I'm sorry...You idiot)" He simply said. Sekaya glared at him , then he gave her a once over glance then his eyes widened.

"_Nan sai desu ka?_ (How old are you?)" He said suddenly. Sekaya jumped then answered.

"_Watashi wa jyuuroku desu._ (I am 16.)" The boy then got completely serious.

"_Watashi wa Hikari Hayashi desu. Anata no namae desu ka? _(My name is Hayashi Hikari. What is your name?)" Hayashi asked. Sekaya continued to speak in his native tongue.

"_Watashi wa Uchiha Sekaya desu. Kochira wa watashi no tomodachi desu. Kouken Tenshi-san desu. _(My name is Sekaya Uchiha. This is my friend. Tenshi Kouken.)" The boy grabbed their wrists and pulled them alone with him. Sekaya protested.

"_Hikari-san, Chottomate Kudasai!__ Douka shita no_(Hikari! Wait a minute! What's wrong?)" Sekaya said desperate to know.

_"Angels"_

...


	2. New EVA Pilots

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Neon Genesis or an of the Anime/Manga's characters I do however own 2 of my original characters: Sekaya Uchiha and Tenshi Kouken. My cousin owns the third original Character, Hayashi Hikari.

And also note they will be talking in Japanese still but I REALLY don't feel like making ALL the dialoge in this story Japanese translated into English so in the black and white story they will technically be talking English but in the story itself they will be talking Japanese got it? GOOD!

Now on with Ch2...

* * *

Chapter 2: New EVA Pilots

"Angels" Hikari said.

"Yeah I know about the Angels, but--"

"I can't explain just follow me!" Hikari said as he yanked Tenshi and I's arms down the closest hallway.

"How did you do that?" Tenshi asked Sekaya.

"What?"

"That! You spoke in the boy's native tongue! How?"

"Well, At the orphanage that i was in my free time was spent studying the Japanese Language and culture. Then when I got out of there at age 10 I save up money to get Japanese lessons because my dream was to come here an live some day. And trust me, NYC not the best place to be wandering around by your self so my Japanese teacher taught me Karate as well so I was all ready for the NYC streelife..." Sekaya explained.

"Sweet!" she replied. Soon they were in a room with three giant mechas. One Blue and Black with a rocket launcher type thing..., One was Blue and Orange, and the other was Yellow and Orange. Tenshi gaped.

"WOW! Real EVA's. A dream come true." Hikari led them to the locker rooms and went in and got two tight fitting suits. The matched to colors of the EVA's

"Go put these on while I change as well, " He said as Sekaya led her to the locker room.

--

They got the suits on. Hikari was waiting outside for us. He motioned for us to follow him as we got up on a platform and he started talking into his ear piece.

"Misato! Your never going to believe this... I got two pilots to help us with the Angels...Sekaya Uchiha, 16 and Tenshi Kouken,..."

"14" She answered for him.

"14...Yeah...Alright then roger!" He turned to them again. "You guy's ready?" he asked.

"What may I ask are we ready for?" Sekaya asked.

"For the fight of a life time..." Tenshi said. "Are we going to drive this thing?" She asked Hikari.

"Get in this cylinder and there will be a seat just sit there and all our radio frequencies will be running through your head sets so don't worry about much..."

"Hikari...What do you mean by much?" Sekaya asked nervously. I huge crash hit the building and things started raining down on their heads. Hikari quickly got us into the pilot cylinders. Sekaya pulled her hair back and was seated in the seat. The radio frequencies. Started up and they heard an older womans voice talking to them.

"The name's Misato girls and I am you captain. Good Luck out there. I can understand if your a bit nervous. But I am going to lead you through it." Misato said. At least she sounded more reassuring than the flight attendant.

_**Inserting Entry Plugs!**_

They heard over the loud speaker. Then they felt a thud as the plug got set into place.

_**Plug locked in place!**_

_**Connecting Units 05, 06, and 07.**_

Then the plug lit up and all Sekaya could see was white around her. She was feeling a bit claustrophobic. Tenshi on the other hand was bouncing up and down in her seat. So excited even though she's never done this before in her life!

_**Filling the Entry Plug.**_

Suddenly the sticky orange stuff started to fill up the "cockpit". Sekaya started to panic! She can breathe in any type of liquid! She held her breath. Then Misato came on the intercom again.

"Sekaya, that's LCL once your lungs are filled with it your lungs will be oxygenated directly."

"Don't worry you'll get used to it you guys." Hikari said over the radio. Sekaya opened her mouth and breathed in the LCL. She instantly felt sick to her stomach. It had no taste but is felt so weird there was no real word to describe how it felt.

Then Sekaya herd Tenshi giggle in excitement over the radio and started "jumping" for joy. "That was so cool!!"

**_Connecting Main Power!_**

_**All circuits transmitting.**_

Sekaya was listening to the people talk about disengaging the restraints on the EVA.

_**Set the Logic Interface for English for EVA's 06 and 07 An Japanese for 05.**_

The walls around her started changing colors. And then she could see the out side of the EVA.

_**Synchronization ratio 05 is at 150.09, 06 at 75.01 and 07 at 74.99.**_

"YES I'M AT 150!!" Hikari screamed over the radio.

A younger girl came on the radio and screamed. "GET OFF YOUR **FUCKING** HIGH HORSE HAYASHI!!"

"Fine off of one and onto another brown haired one, eh?" Hikari responded.

"UGH! YOU PREV!! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" The girl said.

"I wish you would" Hikari responded again. Then another boy came on the radio.

"Asuka! PAY ATTENTION!!"

"Shut up Shinji!!" Hikari grabbed the rocket device right before they get launched.

"It's time to kick some serious Angel ass" He said pumping a rocket into place in his weapon.

_**Begin Launch Sequence!!**_

They were moved to to the launching pad and as the gates opened up to launch the EVA's Tenshi gave another fan girlish giggle. Then there were four panels that had a black haired boy, a brown haired girl, Hikari, and Tenshi. Tenshi was giving a huge grin, Hikari-completely serious, and the other two, were in the midst of battle. Then they were launched up into the city. Sekaya's hands were shaking. She'd never even herd of this stuff, yet she has to do it any way! UGH. What a day.

Then the Cyan Blue and black EVA, Presumably Hikari, whipped out the rocket launcher and blasted a giant red laser at the Angel. Sekaya looked down at her EVA's hands, she had two long white dangers in her hands and they where glowing a bright white. Tenshi on the other hand, was zooming right in like she had done this before. Shooting her fuel rod gun at the profusely Angel. So Sekaya joined in and flipped over the Angels head and split it's head in half.

The battle rages on for about another few minutes then Hikari blasts it with a fully charged laser, causing the Angel to Explode sending a huge light into the sky. It formed a cross in the sky.

"Ooooo Pretty Cross!!" Hikari said.

"You think you can be so carefree after what you said to me you PERV!!" Asuka yelled through the intr com.

Misato came onto the radio and said: "Before the EVA's run out of power can we bring them in AND THEN you can kick the crud out of Hayashi!!"

"Oh thanks a lot Misato!!" Hikari said. Asuka thought about this and said...

"Your right, why waste perfectly good LCL...when I could just as easily draw fresh blood..."

Sekaya just laughed as she brought her EVA in with the others...

--

They all were eating dinner in the lobby as Hikari was getting his ass kicked by Asuka. Trying to do some round house kick but couldn't pull it off Sekaya tried to help.

"Here Asuka, try doing it like this..." Sekaya jumped in the air and knocked him right in the face with her heel. He screamed in pain an Asuka looked on amazed.

"How did you do that?"

"6 years of Karate really works wonders on your body!!" Sekaya replied flexing her biceps. Hikari just glared at her and got up with a bloody mouth.

"You mean something like this?" Asuka asked as she did a sloppy yet exceptable round house kick in the opposite direction.

"What the hell!!" The girls started laughing, then Hikari was just about fed up with this foolishness. Unfortunatly, he can only do the acrobatic stunts in his EVA. He's a total klutz outside his Angel fighting mecha. He went to get up but tripped and fell right back on his face, "I don't fight girls anyway" he said as he got up and headed for his room.

Sekaya ans Asuka just sat and laughed on the floor they were going to be pretty good friends...

--

end of chpter 2...


End file.
